Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a heating system and method, and more particularly to a system and method of heating a fluid receptacle, such as a birdbath, pet mats, beds or blankets.
Electrically heated birdbaths have existed for some time. A typical heated birdbath includes a mechanical thermostat that is operable to activate a heating element when the ambient air temperature falls to a level in which ice may form. Because of the hysteresis in the thermostat, the heat element typically activates at a temperature approaching the freezing point of water and deactivates after the water has been heated to a temperature typically around 20° F. higher than the activation temperature. While this procedure is adequate for preventing the formation of ice, it is an inefficient process.
Mechanical thermostats are typically specified with an uncertainty in the activation/deactivation temperatures up to 7° F. A thermostat selected to activate at 40° F. may actually activate at 33° F. Because there is often a temperature gradient of several degrees between the top and bottom of a birdbath or livestock water tank or trough, a sinking deicer with an actual activation temperature of 33° F. may not keep ice from forming on the surface of the water.
Additionally, heated pet devices, such as beds, mats, and blankets have been known for a number of years. A typical heated pet device includes an electrical heating element, usually a resistance wire, that is incorporated into the body of a pet mat or blanket. In some instances, such as with respect to a pet bed, the heating element may be a foil or vinyl protected sheet that is sandwiched between cushioning layers. Other items, such as heated pet sweaters that include a battery powered heating element, may be used to provide extra warmth for an animal, such as a cat or dog.
The heating element is typically run by an AC circuit, or at a lower voltage as supplied by a transformer. In the case of a portable device, such as a sweater, the heating element may be powered by batteries. A thermostat is also typically connected in series with the heating element to deactivate the heating element if the temperature exceeds a pre-defined limit.
Thermostats are often inaccurate, however, with respect to activation and deactivation temperatures, as discussed above. Additionally, heated pet devices do not typically include any component configured to regulate the temperature according to ambient conditions or according to the body heat of the animal. Thus, a heated mat, for instance, may be comfortable for an animal at one instance, but undesirably hot at another.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient system and method of heating water within a water receptacle, such as a birdbath. A need also exists for accurately controlling the temperature cycle of a heating device. Additionally, a need exists for an efficient system and method for monitoring and adjusting heated pet devices.